


若醒若醉 8

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO （我爱信息素这个设定🙉）*威士忌赫&西洋杉海*龙舌兰圭&檀香云*烟草澈&白玫瑰特*ooc预警*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 4





	若醒若醉 8

这三个月金希澈一直忙着追朴正洙，李东海就一直拉着金钟云往K.E.跑。李东海每次都满怀期待希望见到他的赫宰哥哥，李赫宰却像故意躲着他一样，自己白天来他就出门，晚上来他就睡觉，李东海觉得自己好像帮李赫宰把作息调节得极其规律。

“故意躲人是朴家人的传统吗？？”

李东海气鼓鼓地坐在一旁，西洋杉冰冷的味道散开，吓退了好几个试图搭讪的omega。

李东海不知道自己什么时候开始喜欢李赫宰的。其实他甚至不确定自己喜欢李赫宰。但他知道自己想见李赫宰，知道自己会梦到李赫宰，知道李赫宰和其他人谈笑风生时自己会得酸溜溜的。

李东海一个人喝着闷酒，曺圭贤和金钟云倒聊得火热。金钟云每次必点玛格丽特，曺圭贤也每次都亲自调酒，还悄悄释放些许自己的信息素，让龙舌兰酒的味道更加浓郁。

金钟云太喜欢喝龙舌兰了。特别是自己的檀香和酒香混成奇妙的香气时，那感觉让人若醒若醉。

其实不是人若醒若醉，而是心若醒若醉。金钟云不太相信，号称“冰山”的自己，竟会不知不觉喜欢上了曺圭贤。喜欢他的热情，喜欢他的开朗，喜欢他身上好闻的龙舌兰酒的气息。再单纯些，自己就是喜欢他。

但是金钟云不敢说，他知道自己被限制了太多。一个名门望族的omega自然是要嫁给名门望族的alpha，而不是一个被收养的beta。金钟云也知道那个以后会娶自己的人，叫李赫宰。

这是早在两个人分化后，双方家人就定好了的事。金希澈与朴正洙自然门当户对，而自己与李赫宰也变得理所应当。可出了两年前的事，金家与朴家关系一度冷淡，现在李赫宰“死而复生”，两家重归于好，婚约自是要继续履行。

金钟云越想越郁闷。自己不是讨厌李赫宰，但是也不觉得自己可以和李赫宰共度余生。李赫宰是弟弟，是朋友，却不会是爱人。

曺圭贤不知道金钟云怎么了，一杯一杯灌自己酒，每次浓度都要提高，最后居然直接抢过整瓶龙舌兰大口大口地喝着。

喝醉吧。喝醉吧。也许醉了就不会记得自己喜欢曺圭贤了。也许第二天醒过来自己就能坦然接受自己会嫁给李赫宰的事实了。

李东海看着一向稳重的金钟云今天居然烂醉如泥，自己再怎么释放信息素也没用，焦急的小老虎赶快在曺圭贤的指示下带金钟云到酒吧里面的卧室休息。

“东海啊，云哥怎么了啊...”

李东海茫然地摇摇头。金钟云与李赫宰订婚时他还没分化，日后又出了那件事，这份婚约他全然不知。若是知道了，今天烂醉如泥的人又要多两个了。

曺圭贤问起李东海刚刚为什么一个人喝闷酒，李东海犹犹豫豫说出自己喜欢李赫宰，可李赫宰却总躲着他的事情。

“啊？你喜欢赫宰？可是你们俩都是alpha，就算相互喜欢也没办法在一起啊？”

“？？？我是beta啊...？...等等...你说相互喜欢？！”

“等一会，你是beta？？？beta怎么信息素这么强势？？！”

一个是beta装alpha，一个是alpha装beta，两个对自己性别都不满意的人像是找到了共同语言打开了话匣子，越说越激动。

“赫宰以为你是alpha，但是自己又喜欢你喜欢得要命。他怕你嫌弃他，所以才故意躲着你的...”

“可是我也喜欢他啊！而且我不是alpha...我可以和他在一起的...！”

李东海委屈极了，李赫宰竟然因为这样荒唐的原因就一直不见自己，明明都没问过自己是不是alpha。但最让李东海惊喜的，是李赫宰也喜欢他。

“对了圭贤，我觉得钟云哥好像喜欢你诶...这几天总催我来酒吧找你...”

“真的吗！东海你知道吗我真的好喜欢云哥！真的从第一眼就喜欢了...”

“但是他以为你是beta所以很苦恼...”

曺圭贤从来没有如此喜欢一个人。他本不相信一见钟情，但他深知自己已经爱上了金钟云。至于金钟云身上有什么独特的魅力，曺圭贤的彩虹屁估计一天一夜也说不完。

两个人就在金钟云所在房间外面的小沙发上坐着，李东海突然觉得有些不对劲。

“圭贤啊...你有没有闻到什么味道...？”

“啊...？这是...云哥的檀香？？？怎么会这么浓？？？”

“钟云哥喝醉了...该不会是...发情期提前了吧...？！！”

两个人冲进房间，檀香的味道如洪水般涌出。金钟云躺在床上，体温高得吓人，嘴里念念有词，却听不清内容。

李东海疯狂翻找着金钟云的衣服口袋，突然一拍脑袋想起来，金钟云理论上发情期没到，又怎么会随身带着抑制剂。

两个人慌乱得束手无策，李东海险些又要哭出来，却又不敢告诉金希澈自己带金钟云出来喝酒。曺圭贤看着焦急的李东海和床上的金钟云，想到了个不道德但却有用的办法。

“东海...我...想临时标记钟云...”

曺圭贤刚说出来就后悔了。自己这趁人之危算什么君子行为。可李东海却急得哭出来，慌乱地说什么只要能救金钟云，什么都可以。

“你不是alpha吗！你不是喜欢钟云哥吗！你快救救他啊呜呜呜...”

曺圭贤犹豫了半天，终于下定了决心。他让李东海到外面等他，自己则抱起了浑身发烫的金钟云，不由分说地吻了下去。

“唔...圭贤...圭贤...”

金钟云意识模糊，本就醉醺醺的他完全没想到发情期会因此提前。欲火焚身的他此刻脑海里只有曺圭贤。双唇柔软的触感让他忍不住回应曺圭贤的吻，信息素毫无收敛的释放也得到了抑制。龙舌兰的味道渐渐散开，充斥着整个房间，金钟云又变得迷迷糊糊。

曺圭贤觉得像是在做梦。自己爱的人现在在自己的怀里轻声唤着自己的名字，努力回应着自己的吻。空气里的香气浓烈又清新，自己仿佛要醉于其中。强忍着自己的欲望，曺圭贤完成了临时标记，金钟云也慢慢恢复理智。

李东海见卧室的门开了，一个箭步冲上去抱住金钟云。

“呜呜呜钟云哥你没死真的太好了！”

“呀移动嘿！你怎么天天觉得你哥会死啊喂！”

金钟云突然意识到一件事。自己一身曺圭贤的信息素回家怎么交代。

TBC.


End file.
